


Cup of Coffee

by AlcoholicCasper



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcoholicCasper/pseuds/AlcoholicCasper
Summary: It took a cup of coffee to prove that you don't love me.
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Cup of Coffee

Anastasia sat alone in the booth, drumming her fingers against the veneer tabletop. Her blonde head turned every time she heard the bell above the door chime and a sigh of disappointment left her lips as the person walking in wasn't the person she was waiting for. Growing impatient, she dug her phone out of her pocket and checked the screen. A new notification appeared and she unlocked the device to read the whole text message.

Her brows furrowed as she stared at the link, the sender had erased the description, so it appeared as a random link. Confused, she tapped the link and was instantly taken to a gossip site and she scoffed, planning on closing the link, but the headline caught her eye. Her curiosity got the better of her and she began to read, scrolling down the page. The site named another gossip site as a source and she rolled her eyes, exiting the “story”.

She sent a text to her best friend.

_Just because he's following her on Instagram doesn't mean anything._

Her best friend replied instantly.

_I'll ask Aaron about it._

Anastasia rolled her eyes and was about to reply when a text from her boyfriend came in.

_Just pulled in. See you shortly._

She closed out of her messages and locked her phone before slipping it into her pocket. A moment later, the bell above the door chimed and she turned her head to see her boyfriend walking in. She watched him pause momentarily in the doorway, scanning the diner. He saw her sitting in the booth and she flashed him a smile as he began to cross the dining room. He bent down and kissed her cheek before slipping in across from her.

“Sorry for taking so long,” He said, picking up the menu lying in front of him. “I was going over footage with Billy.” She raised an eyebrow. “Someone was attacked during a tour.”

“Are you ready to order?” A waitress asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Anastasia looked at Zak. “Do you need a minute?”

He shook his head. “You first.”

They both ordered and the waitress left to go put them in with the kitchen. Zak turned his full attention to Anastasia, taking her hands in his. Her phone chimed faintly in her pocket and she couldn't help but roll her eyes, knowing that Jade had texted her back after grilling her own boyfriend. Anastasia knew that Jade's heart was in the right place, but Anastasia brushed the article aside. TMZ wasn't the best source of information.

Zak studied her face and raised a quizzical eyebrow. “What's going on Ana?”

“Nothing. It was probably Jade texting me.”

“Why are you annoyed with her?”

“I'm not. You know I live in a perpetual state of annoyance.”

She knew he knew that she was lying and she gave him a look, one that asked him to leave it alone. He let out a defeated sigh in response, agreeing to let it go. She pushed her annoyance with Jade aside, not wanting it to ruin their lunch date. She gave him a smile and he returned it, giving one of her hands a squeeze before letting them go.

“Did I tell you how much vacation time I have this year?” She asked.

He shook his head. “The last you mentioned was that it was based on your hours.”

“I've got sixty-nine hours, so roughly eight days.”

“Fucking seriously? They only gave you _eight_ days? That's bullshit.”

“Really? I did not know that!”

“Don't be sarcastic.” He snapped. “You need to find a better job.”

“I'm fucking aware of that Zak.”

“I don't think you are Ana. You're constantly bitching about how much you hate it there, yet here you are, nearly three years later and you're miserable in a job you can't stand.”

“Like you're one to be spouting off life advice.”

“Why not? I genuinely love my job.”

“Because you run around _purposely_ taunting shit you know damn well that will hurt you!” She spat back. “You permanently damaged your eyes after locking yourself in that fucking house overnight, even after knowing what happened to literally everyone else!”

He was about to reply, but a male voice cut him off. “Is everything ok here?”

Anastasia turned her head and gave the waiter a smile. “Yes, sorry, we're fine.”

Zak nodded in agreement. “It's all good, thanks man.”

The waiter looked at each of them in turn before shaking his head and walking away. Anastasia began to flush with embarrassment, realizing how it must have looked to the other patrons in the diner. Zak reached over, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. He released her hand quicker than she expected and fought to hide her disappointment. Their waitress finally returned, setting plates in front of them before disappearing again.

They ate lunch in complete silence then Zak took care of the bill before Anastasia could even protest. The silence stretched out as they headed out to the parking lot, him following her to her SUV. She unlocked it with her fob, but turned around to face him.

A sigh escaped his lips. “Ana,” The way he said her name cause a feeling of dread to form in the pit of her stomach. “I'm sorry, but this isn't working. You're a really great person…”

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the standard breakup speech, the whole “it's not you, it's me”. If he stuck to the script, he would end with “I hope we can still be friends”. In the meantime, she wracked her brain, trying to figure out how they wound up here. Sure, they hardly saw each other, but it was a given with him constantly off filming. It didn't bother her. She had known from the beginning he wouldn't be around much.

“We clearly want different things.” He said, jolting her from her thoughts.

“What?”

“Come on, we've been dating for the last year and you haven't wanted to meet my family.”

She stared up at him. “I never said that!”

“You also make excuses about not hanging out with me and the guys.”

“Making excuses? I fucking work five days a week! Excuse me for wanting to be alone when I have time off!” She snapped. “And besides, you have your life and I have mine!”

“Exactly! It's like you're not even interested in being in mine!”

She stared at him then shook her head. “If this is what you want Zak.”

“That's it? You're not going to even _bother_ fighting for this relationship!?”

“What's the point? You've already decided it means nothing to me.”

She turned and pulled open the driver's side door. She couldn't fight him when he decided that he wanted out. There was no point. She heard him groan in frustration before stomping off to his little sports car. She let out a shaky breath and climbed into her SUV. She dug her phone out of her pocket, planning on asking Jade where she was at, and ended up the text that Jade had sent her before Zak had texted when he got to the diner.

_Aaron said Zak's been texting her since May, when he got her number._


End file.
